The Hammer Alchemist
by Nicu913
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic and writing a OC that is basically me. Jacob decides it would be a good idea to join the military as a State Alchemist looking for an easy job and is partnered with Ed Elric.


(Ch.1 The New Guy)

I am the kinda guy who got bored one day and decided the joining the military would be a great idea, as you can see not the sharpest tool in the shed. My whole thought process was, I am a big guy, pretty strong, and have a unique type of alchemy so why not be a state alchemist, it will be easy and I can nap all I want. Wrong, first day my boss Roy Mustang sent me to help out some guy called the Fullmetal Alchemist in Liore.At lest the trip should be over in an hour. My name is Jacob Hawthorn known as the Hammer Alchemist, and hopefully my new partner is easy to deal with.

(Hour later in Liore)

Well so far Liore looks like a nice place, bright colors, sunny ,and cheerful people, but looks can be deciving. I wish people would stop staring at me and whispering, I know I am a redhead but is it really that strange?

"All hail the sun god Leto."

Oh great they are all religous nutjobs.Well there is the deceving part of this town, better start looking for Fullmetal.

I took about 2 hours to find out that Fullmetal was meeting the cult leader of this place Cornelo. I saw Cornelo earlier preforming "miracles", really from where I was I could see that he was using some red ring to preform alchemy, which meant Fullmetal was in trouble and it was going to be a pain.

(Temple of Leto)

Some lady with red and black hair just came up from the basement and I hear yelling so here we go.

(With the Elric brothers)

The two brothers had confronted Cornelo but it turned out he had a Philospher Stone and manged to subdue the brothers.

"See you could not stop the might of Le..." Cornelo was cut off by someone charging him with a hammer.

"Suprise you nutjob!"

The large stanger's hammer glowed red right before it plowed into Cornelo's stomach with a explosion launching Cornelo in to the wall.

"Hey Fullmetal, I am Jacob and your back up" Jacob reached his hand out to the one in a suit of armor a suprisingly childish voice responded.

"Umm I am not the Fullmetal Alchemist that is my brother."

Jacob turned his head to see a very angery blond.

Jacob started scratching the vack of his head with a slight grin."Oh sorry I didn't see you there at first, you must be him, I forgot that you were said to be short but I didn't think you would be so much so"

Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted a wall to block the bullets Cornelo started shoting at them.

"I AM NOT SHORT DAMN IT!"

Jacob smirked."Yes you are, but lets argue later right now we have to deal with Cornelo."

Cornelo backed up and opened a gate. A large chimera came out and charged.

"I'll handle the chimera you deal with Cornelo." Jacob rushed to meet the beast."Don't tell me what to do!" Begrudgingly Ed started attacking Cornelo with Al.

Jacob charged with his hammer low and uppercutted the chimera in the jaw shattering it.Meanwhile Al and Ed managed to catch Cornelo. The ring on Cornelo's finger fell off and hit the ground with a crack as the gem shattered.

"Damn it, the stone was a fake Al."

Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"It's ok brother we will find one eventualy."

Jacob walked over and kicked a crouched Cornelo. "So you two are looking for a Philospher stone, what'cha need that for?"

Al was about to respond when Ed cut him off.

"Where do you get off calling me short then asking personal questions like that, Freckles?"

It was obvious that Ed had hit a button with the redheaded giant.

"I have a name it's Jacob, secondly Mustang has apponited me as your partner so I am trying to get to know you two a little better, also sorry if calling you short pissed you off that much."With a grin Jacob couldn't help but add on to his statement. "But it is the truth."

Ed looked like he was about to blow. Al who was figgiting a bit spoke up.

"Brother, Jacob how about we get out of here and report back."

Jacob tought to himself.

'I already like both of them Al is the chill one while Ed has a short fuse.This should be fun with these two.'

"Al that sounds like a great idea."

\--

Sorry if my writing sucks this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I am doing this in my free time on a cell phone.

I hope people enjoy Jacob, he is basicaly me in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and I will explain his alchemy soon.


End file.
